


Grand Admirals Don’t Beg

by chaos_monkey



Series: Pet Inquisitor [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Timeline, BDSM, Cock Warming, Dom!Eli, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Canonical Relationship, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Switch!Thrawn, Thrawn is a brat sub, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno, sub!Quizzy, you’ll never convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn is a brat.Quizzy is a pet.Eli has his hands full.





	Grand Admirals Don’t Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



> A MASSIVE thank you to Punk_Kenobi and MotherRameses for their advice and support while working on this one <3 <3

“Thrawn, that’s enough.”

Thrawn looked up from his desk monitor, the sharp note of rebuke in Eli’s voice going straight to his cock. “My work is not yet complete, Commander.”

“Don’t give me that,” Eli said. “You’re a _Grand Admiral._ When is your work ever complete?”

Thrawn kept the smirk off his face, arguing a little more simply because he could. “I must finish this tonight, or -”

“Or the universe will implode tomorrow?” Eli interrupted him. Thrawn fell silent. It was not actually necessary that he finish tonight, and they both knew it. “I didn’t think so. Now get over here. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Knowing Eli would be watching him, Thrawn took his time saving his work, making a show of putting his already-neat desk in order before getting up to join Eli and Quizzy on the couch.

Well. _Eli_ was on the couch. The Inquisitor was kneeling on the floor between Eli’s legs, naked but for his leash and collar with his face in Eli’s lap and Eli’s cock resting in his mouth. He had been there for nearly half an hour already and there was a wet patch of drool darkening the grey-green fabric of Eli’s unfastened uniform trousers. Thrawn knew the Inquisitor would have the lightweight, formed plastic guards over his sharp teeth for this as well; to protect his own lips and tongue, mainly.

Eli was idly stroking Quizzy’s head as he watched Thrawn cross the room. There was a familiar, intense look in those brown eyes and the barest hint of a smile on his lips beneath the otherwise stern expression, and heat pooled in Thrawn’s groin as he wondered just what Eli had in mind for them all tonight.

He was looking forward to finding out.

“What d’you feel like watching?” Eli asked mildly, pulling up the list of available media as Thrawn sat down on the couch next to him.

Thrawn watched on the wallscreen as Eli flicked through the files, reaching over to give Quizzy a pat. The Inquisitor had apparently been in the mood to be a pet tonight, crawling up to Eli with his leash in his mouth almost the moment they had all finished supper earlier. 

“This one seems interesting,” Thrawn finally said, and Eli set it to play, tossing his datapad aside and resting a hand on Thrawn’s thigh instead, the metal links of Quizzy’s leash clinking quietly as it tugged across Eli’s leg.

As the film started, Eli reached over with his free hand to pick up the glass of water on the end table. 

“Quizzy, drink.”

The Inquisitor lifted his head, Eli’s mostly soft cock slipping from his mouth, and Eli carefully tilted the glass for him.

“Good boy,” he murmured, and Quizzy wagged happily as Eli returned the glass to the table before inserting himself once again into the Inquisitor’s waiting mouth and settling back, leaning against Thrawn.

After a few minutes, Thrawn reached over to scratch the Inquisitor under the chin. Much to his delight he felt Eli twitch beside him as the Pau’an started purring quietly around Eli’s cock, leaning into Thrawn’s touch for more. Thrawn knew firsthand just what that vibration felt like, and it was unlikely Eli would remain soft for long if he allowed Thrawn to continue.

Eli said nothing, and a smile tugged at the corners of Thrawn’s lips as he stroked his fingers along the Inquisitor’s jaw, the purring growing louder. With Eli and Quizzy only in his peripheral vision, Thrawn couldn’t see much, but he knew Eli had to be stiffening in the Inquisitor’s mouth. He could hear the telltale sounds of Eli’s respiration slowly increasing, the rhythm marred by the occasional soft hitch of breath audible only to the most attentive listener.

Thrawn was an extremely attentive listener.

He kept his gaze on the wallscreen but was no longer quite able to focus on what was on it, his cock filling slowly in his pants and his attention drawn inexorably to the noises of Eli’s arousal growing. Thrawn could feel the commander’s hips starting to shift beside him; could see from the corner of his eye Eli’s hand move to cup the back of the Inquisitor’s head.

Eli had not given him any orders, so Thrawn sat there, listening and wanting, as Eli’s breathing grew harsher; his legs opening wider and his hand tightening on Thrawn’s leg as the Inquisitor’s head bobbed up and down above his lap, pace remaining slow and steady.

Thrawn had stopped stroking Quizzy by now; the Pau’an being somewhat occupied at the moment, and he slipped his hand over to rest on Eli’s thigh instead, hoping Eli would command him to help. Or to fuck the Inquisitor. Or even to simply touch himself.

But Eli did no such thing, ignoring him completely. Thrawn only kept himself from squirming -- or begging -- through sheer force of will as he felt the muscles in the commander’s thigh tensing under his hand, his own cock stiff and twitching at the wet sounds of Quizzy sucking Eli’s cock beside him.

After what felt like an eternity to Thrawn, quiet grunts started falling from Eli’s lips in time with the movement of the smooth grey head under his hand; soft noises that Thrawn knew signaled the imminent approach of Eli’s orgasm. He was unable to stop himself from surreptitiously looking sideways to watch as Eli’s cock slid in and out between the Inquisitor’s lips. He was still watching when Eli’s stomach tightened beneath his undershirt and his hips jerked up sharply, burying his full length in Quizzy’s mouth as he came with a deep groan. 

Thrawn’s jaw twitched at the sight of the Inquisitor’s throat moving as he swallowed, lips remaining closed at the very base of Eli’s cock and his face pressed against Eli’s crotch, his muffled hums of pleasure filling the silences between Eli’s panting breaths.

“Good boy,” Eli said again once his breathing had steadied, tilting the Inquisitor’s head back so that his mouth opened to reveal Eli’s cock resting on the thick black tongue. “Do you need more water?”

Quizzy shook his head, and Eli relaxed back again with a small sigh, his hand once again lightly stroking the Inquisitor’s head as Quizzy resettled himself, shifting on the thick rug and resting his head on Eli’s lap again without ever letting Eli’s cock leave his mouth.

Remembering himself, Thrawn returned his gaze to the wallscreen with absolutely no idea what was going on in the story at this point. 

Eli still had not so much as looked at him since he sat down. The goal was obviously to make him beg for it tonight, but it would take much, much more before Thrawn would even consider giving in. Letting himself be distracted by the film, Thrawn focused on regulating his breathing. It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually he was calm once more, his erection fully abated and only a very mild ache in his testicles.

But every minor movement Eli made beside him caught Thrawn’s immediate attention, sending a thrill of anticipation through his core and briefly testing his self-control all over again. Each time, though, Eli was merely shifting his position slightly; until he finally leaned forward a little to address the Inquisitor.

“Would you like to have the admiral’s cock in your mouth for awhile, Quizzy?”

Thrawn glanced down to see the Inquisitor nodding eagerly above Eli’s lap, Eli’s hand under his chin tilting his face up, his shining yellow eyes fixed on Eli’s brown ones and his mouth empty.

“I thought you might,” Eli said fondly, leaning back and putting himself away. “Go on, then. But Quizzy -” the Inquisitor paused halfway between them, looking back at Eli with his head cocked attentively. “ _No_ sucking. Do you understand?”

Quizzy wagged again with a sharp-toothed smile -- and yes, he definitely had his plastic guards in -- before crawling between Thrawn’s legs and staring up at him expectantly, sitting back on his haunches with his hands on the floor between his knees. 

Eli still hadn’t given Thrawn any orders, however; so Thrawn merely continued watching the film, idly stroking the Inquisitor’s head and scratching again under his chin. Quizzy purred softly, briefly, but before long he was nudging his face against Thrawn’s thigh hopefully.

Anticipation coiling quietly in his belly again, knowing he was pushing it, Thrawn pretended not to notice. The Inquisitor eventually started nuzzling into his crotch instead, whining.

“Thrawn,” Eli said sharply after several minutes of this, the Inquisitor’s whines steadily getting louder, more insistent; and Thrawn looked at him innocently. 

“Yes?”

Thrawn’s belly tightened with excitement at the look on Eli’s face. He knew exactly what Thrawn was doing, and he was going to make him pay for it. When Eli spoke, his voice was soft and clear, enunciating every single syllable.

“Open your pants. Take out your cock. And shut him up with it.”

Thrawn calmly held Eli’s gaze and took his time; first unbuckling his belt; then opening his white uniform tunic and pushing it down his sides and out of the way with precise, deliberate motions; before finally undoing his fly, pushing the front of his trousers and underclothes down, and pulling his cock out with one hand. 

He had stiffened up slightly with the renewed anticipation, but not much, and he managed to keep his breathing almost entirely steady, still holding Eli’s eyes as the soft wet heat of the Inquisitor’s mouth enveloped him. 

As the Inquisitor settled in with his cheek resting on Thrawn’s thigh, Eli stared at Thrawn for a moment longer before finally turning back towards the screen. 

Thrawn tried to relax and let his attention get drawn in by the film again, but he was constantly distracted by the Inquisitor’s warm mouth. He succeeded in staying only half-erect, but every little motion Quizzy made -- the slight shifts of his head and small movements of his tongue -- each one sent a twinge of pleasure up Thrawn’s cock and shattered his focus.

Thrawn honestly did not know how Eli managed to get anything done on those occasions where he had the Inquisitor kneeling at his feet while he worked, his cock in Quizzy’s mouth like this; but somehow he did. He said it was relaxing. 

It was quite the opposite of relaxing for Thrawn. All _he_ could think about like this was how much he wanted to hold Quizzy’s head and fuck his face until he came down the Inquisitor’s tight throat.

Thrawn nearly groaned at the thought, his cock twitching with interest in the Inquisitor’s mouth, and he looked down despite himself to see shining eyes watching him. The Inquisitor had a hint of a smile at the sides of his open mouth, and then a quiet groan _did_ well up briefly in Thrawn’s throat as he felt Quizzy’s tongue coil around the head of his cock and squeeze lightly.

It was a soft sound, quickly bitten off, but Eli heard it anyway. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Thrawn answered, his voice less steady than he would have liked with the Inquisitor’s agile tongue now gently caressing his stiffening cock.

The Inquisitor had technically not disobeyed Eli’s command, Thrawn knew -- he was not sucking at all -- and Eli was always more lenient with the Inquisitor when he was a pet. Quizzy knew it, and was obviously being careful to keep the movement of his tongue unobtrusive, his mouth remaining slack and open.

Thrawn did briefly consider saying something, but Eli almost certainly knew exactly what was going on and was waiting for Thrawn to react, and Thrawn was not about to give in so soon.

In addition to that, it also felt _extremely_ good.

A little too good, perhaps. The subtle motions of the Inquisitor’s tongue had Thrawn fully and very visibly erect in short order, his thickened cock filling Quizzy’s mouth and pressing up against his shielded teeth. Eli did not comment, but Thrawn had to bite back another groan when Eli’s hand slid up his thigh, the Inquisitor’s leash clinking softly as it shifted over Eli’s leg.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Eli asked mildly, closing his forefinger and thumb around the base of Thrawn’s cock.

“ _Yes._ I am - fine.” There was no mistaking the strain in Thrawn’s voice now; he knew it; but at least he had managed to hold back a _sir._ He was not that desperate yet. He had no doubt whatsoever that he would be driven to that point eventually, but the goal of this game was not to win; rather, it was to hold out for as long as he possibly could.

And he did hold out, for a very long time. Despite Eli’s hand closing around his shaft and stroking him into the Inquisitor’s open mouth. Despite Quizzy eventually giving up the pretense and blatantly running his long tongue up and down Thrawn’s cock.

That slick, muscular length kept licking and tugging and teasing above Eli’s fingers until Thrawn finally, finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Eli - Eli, I -” Thrawn ground out, breathing hard, intensely aware of the Inquisitor’s shining gaze on him; his own eyes drawn to his throbbing, aching cock partly buried in Quizzy’s mouth as it had been for a good half hour now.

Pau’ans were physically tougher and stronger than most humans, and the Inquisitor in particular had an endurance level and pain threshold to match Thrawn’s own; but even so, Quizzy _had_ to be feeling it by now -- had to be feeling the aches in his jaw from keeping it wide open for so long, in his neck from holding his head tilted back like this, in his knees and back despite the thick rug on the floor for him. 

But if he was, he didn’t show it; and he merely held Thrawn’s gaze steadily, tongue still working slowly, still _tormenting_ as Thrawn waited for Eli to answer him.

Eli said nothing, just squeezed the base of Thrawn’s cock a little harder and kept stroking, and Thrawn’s control cracked further and then shattered.

“ _Sir_ -” Thrawn managed, his breath hitching.

“Yes, Thrawn?” Eli said in a mild voice, finally turning to look at him, eyebrows raised. Thrawn swallowed hard. “Did you need something?”

“Yes - I need… I need to come, sir,” Thrawn gasped, meeting Eli’s gaze and unable to stop the tremor that shook through him.

Eli just looked at him for a moment, a tiny smile curving his mouth up.

“No, I don’t think so. You told me you were fine, remember?”

“ _Please,_ ” Thrawn finally begged, blood rushing to his face at the shame of being reduced to pleading, his cock throbbing harder for the same reason. “Please, I cannot -”

“You can wait until the movie’s done,” Eli said before Thrawn could finish. “Surely you have enough self-control for that?”

Thrawn heard himself make a pitiful noise that was closer to a whimper than it was to a moan as another tremor ran through him. 

Eli was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“I… I will not - make it,” Thrawn finally admitted, flushing harder and whimpering again as the Inquisitor’s slick tongue tugged again at the head of his cock. He was so close; too close, he couldn’t - he needed - 

Eli made a _tsk_ -ing sound and sighed, though his hand never slowed. “It’s almost over, you really can’t even wait _that_ long?”

“ _No,_ ” Thrawn gasped, frantic now, shaking from the strain of holding back; no longer for the sake of pride or control, but simply because Eli still had not yet given him permission. “I can’t - I cannot stop it, I swear - Eli, _please_ -”

Thrawn’s voice cracked in desperation, and Eli smiled. 

“Quizzy, _off,_ ” he said, letting go of Thrawn even as the Inquisitor obediently drew his mouth off Thrawn’s cock and sat back on his heels.

Thrawn was left gasping for breath at the sudden and complete removal of stimulation, staring down at his cock twitching futilely against his own stomach and entirely uncertain for a moment whether he might come anyway.

“There,” Eli said. “Better?”

Thrawn groaned, trembling. “I - no, please, sir… I want - _please_ let me come.”

“Oh, you _want_ to come now. Well that’s not really the same thing, is it,” Eli said, and Thrawn looked at him in mute appeal. “Do you _deserve_ to come already, Thrawn?” Eli asked softly.

A wave of heat rolled through him from head to toe, his cock jumping again, and Thrawn shook his head, looking down once more. “No, sir.”

“That’s right, you don’t,” Eli agreed, gripping Thrawn by the jaw and turning his face up until their eyes met. “Not after how you’ve behaved. You’re gonna have to _earn_ it tonight. You’ll start by letting Quizzy fuck you, and then I’m going to fuck you, too. You get to come on my cock when I’m satisfied you know your place. Is anything about that unclear?”

“No, sir,” Thrawn said again.

“Good. Now strip. You’re not the famous _Grand Admiral Thrawn_ tonight. Grand Admirals don’t whine and beg and complain,” Eli said. “Tonight you’re just a toy that I’m giving to my pet to play with.”

Thrawn was on his feet and undressing before Eli had even finished speaking. 

A short time later, he was on his elbows and knees on the floor, naked; the Inquisitor curled up on the rug next to him and watching intently as Eli got him ready to be used.

Thrawn groaned, opening his legs wider and dropping his head down between his elbows as Eli worked another well-lubricated finger in beside the first two. He could feel Eli moving inside him, fingers spreading, sliding in and out; working the gel deeper until he was wet and open and trembling for _more._

Whimpering incoherently, Thrawn bucked back into Eli’s touch, and the Inquisitor perked up even more, alert and almost quivering. Eli paused, then his fingers slipped out and Thrawn heard him stand up again. Booted feet appeared in front of him, and Thrawn raised his head as Eli went down on one knee and cupped him gently under the chin with one hand. His clean hand, Thrawn noted distantly and gratefully.

“Are you ready?” Eli asked, his expression soft, and Thrawn recognized the look Eli got when he was checking in with them.

Thrawn paused briefly before answering; then nodded, certain. “I am.”

Eli held his gaze for a moment, eyes searching. He was apparently satisfied with what he saw because the grip on Thrawn’s jaw tightened as a smile spread over Eli’s face; a familiar dark smile that made Thrawn’s breath hitch with what it promised; and Eli bent his head and bit Thrawn’s bottom lip, hard.

Thrawn hissed through his teeth at the sudden sting of pain, an electric jolt running down his spine to add to the roiling heat already in his groin.

Eli released him, his footsteps muffled on the thick rug as he walked over to pick up the Inquisitor’s leash again. “Quizzy, up.”

Quizzy jumped back to his hands and knees, following Eli around behind Thrawn; and then Thrawn felt a hand -- Eli’s hand -- caressing his raised backside lightly; heard Eli’s voice, directed at the Inquisitor. “You’ve been such a good pet tonight, Quizzy, I’ve got a little fucktoy for you.”

Thrawn shivered, whimpering quietly with humiliation and arousal as Eli patted his ass before moving to sit back down on the couch. And then the Inquisitor - the Inquisitor _mounted_ him from behind, grinding up against him, arms to either side of him and his breath hot on Thrawn’s back. 

“Thrawn, shoulders down,” Eli ordered from the couch, and Thrawn obeyed the command without hesitation, dropping his shoulders until he was facedown against the rug with his hands above his head. He could feel Quizzy’s cock unfurling against him as the Inquisitor rubbed up against him, panting. 

Quizzy shifted, and Thrawn moaned as the Inquisitor’s hardening cock slid over his hole, hot and wet with his own lubrication. He kept going, rutting himself against Thrawn’s ass until he was fully erect; then Thrawn felt him pull back a little and try to line himself up without the use of his hands.

He almost made it, and Thrawn gasped as the tip of the Inquisitor’s cock started to press into him before slipping away again. It was difficult to say who whined louder at that, Quizzy or Thrawn himself; and Eli spoke from beside them again.

“Help him.”

Thrawn twisted awkwardly, face still pressed to the floor, reaching blindly behind himself until his fingers closed around Quizzy’s shaft, hard and hot and slippery. He guided the Inquisitor towards his entrance, gasping again as the tip of the Inquisitor’s cock nudged inside him; a gasp that turned into a full-throated moan as Quizzy thrust forward just once, hard, burying himself more than halfway inside Thrawn and then just staying like that, panting against Thrawn’s back in short, sharp breaths.

Bringing his hand back up above his head, Thrawn braced himself as much as possible against the floor, and a heartbeat later, the Inquisitor pulled partway out to plow back in again with a deep grunt.

This time he didn’t stop, and Thrawn could not have stayed quiet if he’d wanted to. He was jolted back and forth, face rubbing against the rug as Quizzy thrust in and out of him at a steady, fast pace, driving himself as deep as possible every time. The sound of skin-hitting-skin filled the room over the Inquisitor’s harshly panting breaths and Thrawn’s ragged and increasingly loud moans; the quiet jingle of the Inquisitor’s leash under it all a constant reminder that Thrawn was _less_ than a pet tonight. 

His eyes squeezed shut, Thrawn lost himself in sensation as the Inquisitor fucked him; the rough texture of the rug against his cheek; Quizzy’s smooth body tensing against his sweating back -- the Inquisitor’s cock filling him over and over until he was howling; his own cock aching for touch and swinging from the Inquisitor’s unrelenting thrusts until it was slapping against his belly -- and then a sudden line of fiery sharp pain that almost made him come then and there as Quizzy dragged his now-unguarded teeth down Thrawn’s back with a growl. 

Thrawn was begging; begging for _more harder please;_ but he didn’t even know what language he was saying it in, didn’t know if Eli could hear it or not; and then Eli’s voice cut through the roaring in his ears -- “Come in him, Quizzy. Come for me, pet” -- and he shuddered, a garbled litany of _yes please yes_ falling from his lips and muffled by the rug that was wet with his own saliva. He knew what was coming, knew what was coming and _wanted_ it as the Inquisitor fucked into him even harder, a few more thrusts; then slammed his hips forward one last time with a snarl and buried his cock to the hilt inside Thrawn as he came. 

Thrawn shuddered again, fingers clawing into fists in the rug as he felt the Inquisitor knot him, the base of Quizzy’s cock swelling, stretching him even further. It felt so good -- it hurt, too, yes, but it felt so, so good -- and Thrawn wailed, writhing and shivering and whimpering on the floor as the Inquisitor’s cock pulsed and twitched inside him. 

Quizzy had stopped thrusting, but Thrawn slowly realized Quizzy’s hips were still moving, rolling behind him, the Inquisitor’s cock still hard and rubbing inside him. Turning his head further, Thrawn craned his neck enough to see Eli on the couch, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his cock hard in his hand as he watched them. 

Eli saw Thrawn looking at him and smirked. “Well done, Quizzy… Keep going until you come again. I want him nice and _wet_ for me.” 

Thrawn groaned, turning back to rest his forehead on the rug and closing his eyes as the Inquisitor kept fucking him with those slow, languid motions, his knot pressing against Thrawn’s hole from the _inside._ Little shivers ran through him, his breath hitching in small gasps as Quizzy alternated between licking his back and nipping at his skin with needle-sharp teeth. 

In very little time, the Inquisitor’s breathing started coming faster again, his body tensing up against Thrawn’s back. Thrawn purposely clenched down on him, knowing how sensitive his knot was between his first and second orgasm, and the Inquisitor groaned loudly, shuddering.

Thrawn kept going, repeating the motion over and over; Quizzy’s cock twitching inside him every time he squeezed. He could feel the Pau’an trembling, shaking; and then Quizzy spasmed, his long, strangled moan hot against Thrawn’s back as he came in Thrawn for the second time. 

With so much less movement this time, Thrawn could feel every twitch of the Inquisitor’s cock; could feel the waves of heat pulsing out deep inside him, and he shuddered again, whimpering, his own cock throbbing desperately between his legs. The feeling of the Inquisitor filling him up again was almost enough to push him over the edge untouched -- _almost,_ but not quite -- and it just left him twitching and nearly sobbing with need. 

Muffled footfalls; and then Eli was on one knee in front of him again, hand gentle in Thrawn’s hair, the Inquisitor still gasping and trembling against his back. 

“Please, Eli, please…” Thrawn mumbled, still panting into the rug.

“Thrawn. Thrawn, look at me.” Thrawn raised his head, eyes finding Eli’s but taking a second to focus, his muscles twitching and what felt like every nerve in his body tingling with sensation. “I’m gonna help Quizzy pull out now. You need to relax when he does so it doesn’t hurt either of you. Okay?”

“Yes, yes, please… I want you, I want…” Thrawn trailed off into a whimper.

“I know,” Eli said, stroking his hair; and then Eli was standing up again, moving, and Thrawn let his head drop back down again, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

He was aware of movement behind him, Eli’s voice; then the Inquisitor was straightening up and there were hands on him, gentle, spreading him open. A slowly building pressure and Thrawn made himself relax with it, groaning as Quizzy’s knot pulled at him; and then almost before he knew it, Quizzy’s cock was gone entirely, leaving him feeling empty and needy.

Thrawn was vaguely aware of the Inquisitor collapsing down onto the floor beside him, and Eli’s hand was still on him, warm and firm and grounding. 

“Turn over,” Eli said, and it took Thrawn a moment to realize that was directed at him.

He flopped over gracelessly onto his back, looking up at Eli as he knelt down between Thrawn’s legs, his hand moving over his own cock with slick sounds that made Thrawn’s breath come faster again.

Eli’s other hand ran up Thrawn’s thigh to the back of his knee, pushing his leg up. Thrawn lifted his other leg up too, shaking, whining in the back of his throat as he watched Eli line himself up; and then he moaned with relief as the blunt head of Eli’s cock finally pressed against him and then in. 

“Ahhhh _kriff,_ that’s good,” Eli groaned, leaning forward, his shoulders under Thrawn’s thighs and pushing them up to his chest until Thrawn was nearly bent double under him. “You’re so fucking _wet,_ you know that?”

Thrawn trembled, whimpering again, his gaze fixed on Eli’s face. Hands gripped him by the hips, tight, Eli’s cock sliding deeper, moving gently in and out at first and then speeding up, and Thrawn couldn’t stop moaning as Eli started fucking him in earnest.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? My cock inside you?” Eli panted, eyes dark under heavy lids and watching him as he thrust in and out, his weight pushing Thrawn down against the floor. “Or did you _only_ want to take Quizzy’s come, want me to _fuck_ you in it, so that I’d let you come? Is that it?”

“No,” Thrawn moaned, “no, no, I didn’t, I wanted you, I wanted him, I did… I _do…_ ”

He couldn’t help looking down between them, just barely able to see Eli’s cock disappearing inside him. The angle was hitting him just right, his cock twitching and leaking a steady trail of precome onto his belly, and then Eli slid one hand between Thrawn’s leg and his stomach and closed his fingers around Thrawn’s cock.

Thrawn nearly came just from the pressure of that hand squeezing his shaft, just holding him and not stroking as Eli fucked him harder, pounding into him and drawing wordless, desperate cries from his throat until it was raw.

“You’re gonna come on me while I fill you up again, yeah?” Eli asked between harsh breaths, and he finally started stroking, hand squeezing, slick with Thrawn’s own precome.

“ _Yes_ \- yes, anything, _anything_ -”

“Yeah, that’s it, you want it _so_ bad, don’t you,” Eli hissed, his eyes boring into Thrawn’s, and Thrawn was almost there already, the heat burning at the base of his spine, tension building up until he could barely breathe, he needed -- he was going to --

“ _Come,_ ” Eli growled, his grip tightening on Thrawn’s cock, and Thrawn threw back his head and howled as he came almost instantly, his back arching up off the floor even with Eli’s weight pressing him down.

Vaguely aware that he was moaning _thankyouthankyou_ over and over, Thrawn shuddered with relief, shaking uncontrollably as he pulsed out into Eli’s grip; come spurting hot up his front in seemingly-endless waves as Eli’s thrusting cock drew out his already-pent up orgasm even further until he thought he might pass out from pleasure.

“That’s it - take it - _fuck_ -” Eli ground out, and through the mindless haze of pleasure, still convulsing and clenching around Eli’s cock, Thrawn felt it when Eli jerked and spent deep inside him with a hoarse shout, hips snapping against him one last time and fingers digging hard into his hip.

His mind drifting and foggy with bliss, Thrawn was only distantly aware of Eli pulling out before moving him around with gentle hands and lying down beside him.

Thrawn came back to himself slowly, impressions of warmth and skin sharpening gradually into the knowledge that his head was resting on Eli’s chest, that he was curled up tight against Eli’s side.

Thrawn shifted, groggy and sore. His arm was around Eli’s stomach, and Quizzy’s arm was around him. The Inquisitor was a solid, comforting warmth pressed firmly against his back, his breath tickling pleasantly on Thrawn’s neck. 

“Hey,” Eli said softly, a smile in his voice, and Thrawn looked up, blinking. They were still on the floor, lying on the rug. “How you feeling?” Eli asked, and Thrawn realized his arm was tingling where Eli was stroking it gently.

“I am -” his voice came out as a croak, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “I am well.”

“You sure? That was pretty intense.”

“Yes,” Thrawn said with a smile, cuddling tighter against Eli and pulling Quizzy’s arm under his own to tug him in closer as well. 

“All right then,” Eli said, and Thrawn hummed as he felt Eli press a kiss to his forehead. “You two just tell me when you’re ready and we’ll go shower, yeah?”

Thrawn nodded, nuzzling into Eli’s chest, towards the familiar sound of his heartbeat. He heard Quizzy start purring behind him, the low rumble vibrating through the Inquisitor’s chest and against Thrawn’s back.

Sighing happily, utterly and completely relaxed, Thrawn let his eyes drift shut. He would need to get cleaned up eventually, but for now he wanted nothing more than to be right where he was, surrounded by Eli and Quizzy’s warmth and listening to the steady rhythm of their breathing.


End file.
